1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver assistance apparatus for vehicles and a vehicle including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle is an apparatus that is moved in a desired direction by a user riding therein. A typical example of the vehicle is an automobile.
Vehicles have been increasingly equipped with various sensors and electronic devices to provide user convenience. In particular, various apparatuses for driver convenience are under development.
Recently, attention is increasingly drawn to autonomous vehicles, and research on sensors to be installed in the autonomous vehicles is underway. Sensors installed in autonomous vehicles include a camera, an infrared sensor, a radar, a global positioning system (GPS), a lidar and a gyroscope. Thereamong, the camera plays an important role as a sensor operating like the eyes of a person.
When the vehicle is suddenly braked, a nose dive phenomenon occurs due to inertia. If the vehicle collides with a preceding vehicle during the nose dive, the vehicle is subjected to shock as it burrows into a space below the rear bumper of the preceding vehicle. In this instance, the radiator grille, front fender, headlamps and front end of the hood of the vehicle, which have low rigidities, may be significantly damaged since they directly hit the back of the preceding vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need for development of a technology for properly controlling the suspension to prevent occurrence of the nose dive.